Unforseen Futures
by Odeeyou
Summary: Sure, the scouts often get taken to the Gundam Wing world. Setsuna just didnt count on it being HER. Didnt see that comming. A new dimension, and an unforseen future await.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. I'm thinking I might turn this one into a Heero x Setsuna fic. It is too early to tell though. They are just so rarely seen that I think I might try. I will bring the other scouts in the fic later. There will be action later. 

What a shity life. If you will pardon the expression. You would think I would get used to it by now. You know, being the guardian of time and all. A lot of people assume that I sort of live forever. But not so. I don't really control time. Just like the other senshi really don't control the other elements. Just sort of manipulate it. But as far as other people go, they might as well control it.

Yep. I, Meiou Setsuna, Sailor Pluto and guardian of time, die. Just like the rest of them. And just like the other scouts, get reborn. Again and again. Like so many others. Would you believe that I was eighteen? Funny, isn't it. Still older than the others though. Not that it makes me feel any better. Getting reborn again, to the same life again, bound to the same duties again. What can I say? Time flows in circles.

You have no idea about how dreary of an existence it all is. I'd kill myself if I thought it would do any good. In fact, I did that in a few of my past lives. But wouldn't you know it? I got reborn. . .again. The irony of it ran off a long time ago.

Do you want to know what I spend most of my time doing now? Yep. You guessed it. Guarding the gates of time. But I have gained a new hobby recently. One that I acquired over the past few of my lives. I spend my free time (Which isn't much) watching other dimensions.

Why not? After watching the same time line again and again gets old rather quickly. For everyone. Reruns of my life again and again and again. . . Life is hell. But watching other dimensions, there were so many, the chances of my watching something that I already knew what would happen were slim. I'm not the guardian of time in those worlds. So I really didn't know. But for whatever weird and unknown reason, I found that I could watch them. It was better than T.V.

As a point of fact, everyone else had figured that out as well. Recently, they caught me watching a different world out of boredom. They too found it interesting. So now everyone came on periodic trips to see her. More like see if there was anything interesting playing on the dimensional channels.

Man! What I would give for a life! What I would do to live! Do you know how longI have wanted to be a clothing designer? 50 life times. 50 freaking lifetimes! But fate always showed her hand first. So long as there was someone needed to guard the gates of time,I would come to that first. She had no choice but to push those dreams aside.

She sighed and stopped flipping through the dimensional channels at a familiar station. One with giant robots called Gundams that protected the Earth and space. It was one of her favorites. More so a person in this world that caught her attention some years ago when she came across it.

A man her age. Perhaps a little older. He had the most curious blue eyes. Eyes that showed strength and wisdom beyond their years. Eyes that when you looked at them, said that they had seen too much. Done too much. Eyes that showed that no matter the consequences, their duties must always come first in life. And because of that they were forced to push their emotions aside. They were familiar somehow. Like her own. People had described her like that. Maybe that's why this guy caught her attention.

"Setsuna!" A voice cried out behind her.

Sailor Pluto was shaken from her thoughts, and her balance. She dropped her staff and wobbled back and forth on one foot. Before falling backward with a small yelp.

Serena walked up to the gate and looked about. She could have sworn she saw Setsuna here a moment ago. She scratched her blonde head curiously. Looking down, she saw the key shaped staff lying on the ground.

She picked it up and looked at it. She looked at the time gate. Then back at staff and to the time gate again. Until her thoughts finally formed into words. "Uh, oh."

Meiou sat up from the cold, hard, metal floor. Metal? She thought to herself. What happened? She looked around and saw that she was not at the time gate. For that matter, she wasn't wearing her sailor fuku. Nor did she have her staff. Crap. What happened? She remembered looking at the gate, a voice startled her, then she lost her balance and. . .shit. She didn't! She did! And without her staff she was stuck!

She stood up slowly and rubbed her rear end tenderly. What was it with the time gate and dropping people on their butts? For that matter, just when in time had it dropped her? She looked about curiously. Hard metal floor, darkness, giant metal foot. . .no way. She looked up. Sure enough it was, "Gundam?"

click

Heero looked at the woman in question. She was odd. As if how the heck she had managed to get into here in the first place wasn't odd enough. She had green hair. If it made it any odder, it looked almost natural. But she had the most curious crimson colored eyes. They seemed familiar. Like he had seen them somewhere before.

She spun around to see a figure in the darkness with a gun trained on her. Wasting no time, she kicked the gun out of the air and moved to make another kick into the person stomach.

The man back flipped in the air, having calculated her move and rolled over to where the gun landed. He picked it up in the roll and stood back up all in a single move.

Setsuna raised at eyebrow at her would be attacker. This guy's skill was admirable. Comparable to that of the scouts. He pointed the gun at her again, this time at a more respectable distance should she try something like that again.

"Who are you and who do you work for?" The man asked and took a cautious step in her direction.

He stepped close enough for her too see who it was. She was surprised, but she hadtoo good a grip on her emotions to show it. "Meiou Setsuna." He said with her normal emotionless and calm voice. "And I know who you are. Odin Lowell. Heero Yuy. Which ever you prefer to be called."

She watched his eyebrows rise slightly. And very noticeable if you knew how emotionless this guy was. She had definitely caught him off guard with that one. She didn't have time to think. When suddenly everything became black.

Heero watched as WuFei knocked the woman unconscious from behind. A good chop tothe cervical region of the neck. "Weak onna." He grumbled to himself. He began to pull out his Katana.

"Don't kill her." Hero motioned to him. "We need to find out how much she knows." He put his gun in his pocket and walked over to her with handcuffs.

"How much she knows?" WuFei repeated his statement. He was not there for the discussion the two obviously had. He watched at Heero hand cuffed the woman and pulled her up, throwing her over his shoulder.

"She knew who I was." He said in his monotone voice. If people only knew how much this really bothered him inside. More than anything else.

"She knew you were a Gundam pilot?" WuFei walked along side of him and re- sheathed his katana.

"No. I mean she knew who I WAS." Heero put direct emphasis on the last word. Getting WuFei to understand.

WuFei actually tripped at step when it came to picture. That was something nobody knew but Heero. If she knew that, God knew what else she might know. And where one person knew, there were bound to be others.

When she woke up, she found herself in a bed, in a furnished room. With a side splitting headache. Man. Who knew not knowing the outcome of the future could hurt so much? She groaned in spite of herself and sat up in bed.

Just then, she noticed someone else in the room sitting in a dark corner of the room. Violate eyes glowed at her from the dark. They stood up and made there way over to the bed. "Hey babe!" A familiar looking guy with long brown hair in a braid came into the light.

She tried to sit up, but found one of her arms handcuffed to the bed frame. She glared at him fiercely, making him pause in walking over to her. She smirked and broke her arm free from the handcuff. Not really. The cuff was still attached to her arm. But she tore the other cuff from the bed frame. Sending a lower upper cut at the guy.

Duo stumbled back in pain. His hands closed over his family jewels. He crumpled back toward the door. "Man. And here I thought only Heero could hit that hard." His voice actually squeaked.

"Don't refer to me as 'babe' ever again." She said emotionlessly. Sending chills down his spine. He shuddered and was openly relieved when the door to the room opened. His fear returned when he saw who it was. He would give him hell for him letting her escape from the cuffs.

Heero walked in followed by WuFei. He looked at the woman who was currently pulling the cuff from her hand. He looked down at his supposed trustworthy comrade. Frowning visibly. His frown turned into a smirk when he saw what Duo was holding with his hands.

"Weak baka." WuFei smirked at Duo and pulled him out of the room by his braid. His mind was too preoccupied about other things than to worry about his hair getting pulled right then. He locked the door behind him. Leaving the two alone in the room.

She looked at the stoic figure in the doorway. Not moving. Not speaking. Showing no emotion. It took a lot of will power to force yourself to stay that still. "So what should I call you?"

"Yuy." He said coldly.

"Setsuna." She answered his question. Even if she knew he would never ask it. Wait a minute, she didn't know it. "So are you going to ask me?"

"How do you know who I am?" He pierced his gaze on her. He was surprised that she seemed completely unfazed by it. Hn. This was a first. Usually his glare had some kind of effect on people. No matter how trivial. This woman was sitting as still on the bed as he was standing.

Setsuna thought briefly. It was unlikely that he would believe anything she told him. Any lie would be just as useless. "I guess you could call me someone who takes interest in history and its events throughout." She thought wryly. She wasn't lying. "It is in my nature to take special note of the more significant things that take place in it."

"In your nature?" He repeated skeptically. Did the woman think he was an idiot? Did she mistake him for Duo or something?

She shrugged her shoulders. "Call it fate if you will." Allowing a small smile to escape her lips. It was true. She just rounded the corners of the statements is all.

"Hn." He grunted and opened the door back up. Walking out and locking it back up again. This was puzzling. Very much so. It wasn't what she said that bothered him. It was how she said it.

He looked up to see Quatre, Trowa, WuFei, and Duo were standing by the door. Obviously listening to the conversation inside the room. He grunted at them. His way of acknowledging them.

"What is it that she knows about you Heero?" Quatre asked curiously. He shrank back slightly at the glare he received.

"Nothing of your concern." He said coldly. Getting the others to get the drift.

"What do you make of her?" Trowa looked at Heero with his one uncovered green eye.

"She was telling the truth."

"What? How could she be? I've never heard more cryptic answers form anyone else in my life!" Duo exclaimed without taking his hands from his sensitive area.

"The human body has a multiple of self evident lie detectors. She was calm. She didn't stutter. No change in breathing. She didn't blink. She didn't fidget. Her heart beat remained steady." He glared at the floor in question. He wondered just how much more this woman knew about him. The thought made him shutter inwardly. He didn't like the idea of people knowing who he was. Who he really was, inside.

"But how did she get in here? We, the ship, hasn't had contact with Earth or the Colonies in three months." Quatre wondered aloud.

"Its obvious she was here all along. In hiding since we first left. Waiting. Until chance came she came upon the Gundams." WuFei leaned up from the wall and was about to walk away when a voice spoke up.

"Negative." Heero glared at them.

They looked at him questioningly. Negative? What was he getting at? Whatever other possibility was there?

"I considered that possibility. I quadruple checked the systems logs. Even the slightest weight changes in the ship can affect the ships weight trajectory in space. No matter how small. There was a change during the time that I was in the hanger and I saw her. It was as if she just appeared out of thin air." The confusion was evident in Heero's voice.

The other four pilots looked at each other with question, fear, and wonder. No one doubted Heero's abilities. But was it possible?

Setsuna leaned up from the door and sat back down on the bed. After listening and picking up what she could through the door, it was obvious she was in space. Damn. She ran her fingers through her long hair. Getting the tangles out.

She could break the door down if she wanted to badly enough. But what would that accomplish? She was stuck on a ship. Without her staff. Unable to transform. With no idea of what this future held.

On a sadder note, no one else knew how to operate the time gates. Her face placed slightly at the idea of Serena trying to use the staff, getting annoyed with it, and banging it against the floor or something. She was going to be here a while.


	2. Introductions

Setsuna sat up in the bed and looked about her room. Well, not her room, but the room they had her locked in. After an infuriating night of no sleep, she felt about ready to knock the damn door down. In fact, she decided to do that. 

She stood up and stretched her arms and took a few steps backward. Gain some speed before ramming into the door. Knocking it down would be little problem. She was a senshi after all. But first. . .Setsuna walked up to the door and shook the handle. The knob turned and the door swung open. "Hn." It was unlocked.

Sticking her head out the door, she adjusted the green buns in her hair and casually walked out of the room. There were only two possibilities. One, they didn't know it was unlocked, or two, they unlocked and decided her not to be a threat. Both of which seemed unlikely. There was one other possibility, but she would consider that later.

Walking casually down the passageways, she peeked in open doors and tried random door handles to see if they were locked. It would be a lot easier if she knew what this future had in store. But she was not the guardian of time in this world. So she was forced to walk randomly about the ship.

She walked for maybe a good 15 or 20 minutes. Damn. Another unfortunate side effect to being here. She had no idea how much time had passed. She never realized how dependant she had come to be on time.

After wandering about for. . .a while, she could only assume the five people she saw before were the only people on the ship. The place was almost deserted. What was surprising was the size of the ship. She would have thought a ship of this size would require a larger staff. But then, from what she saw of these people through the gates, she was not surprised of their abilities.

Her mind wandered. Just how did she come to be here? She had been able to view these other world and realities through the gate before. But she had never been able to travel to them before. Then again, did she ever try to before? She never really considered to before. Duty was always called to the present time and world.

Now it was called to this world. Weather she wanted to or not. Heero Yuy. The pilot of one of those giant metal robots. Of all the places she could come into this world, how is it she came to this ship? She supposed she should at least be thankful that she came to the ship and not found herself floating about space and dead.

She walked into what she could only assume to be an observatory deck on the ship. So many stars. Looking at them in space and looking at them from earth were two very different experiences. You could get lost in them out in space. It was a sight.

Heero walked over to the room where the woman was being held. He had a few more questions for her to answer. This time without the other pilots listening in on them. Turning the corner to the hall she was he, he stopped immediately when he saw the door was open.

Walking softly, he came to the door and peered inside. The room was empty. He moved his hand across the bed. It was still warm. She had only left recently. Before walking out, he checked the door handle to see how she got out. It was unlocked. "Duo." Was all he had to say.

His hand moved towards the alarm panel on the wall in the hall. His hand came just short of pulling it. Why didn't he pull it? For some reason, he didn't feel this woman to be a threat. Something familiar about her. The way her eyes looked.Putting his hand down, he walked down the passageway in search of her.

When he found her, she was standing on the observatory deck, looking at the stars. Her crimson eyes seemed to absorb everything she saw. He grunted his arrival. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye but continued to look out the window.

"You never answered my question." He stated and walked to stand next to her. Looking absently out the window. He didn't want to look at her eyes. They way they seemed to reflect his own unnerved him.

"I did. As I said, I am something of a historian. It is my job and duty to take special note of great things done throughout history. And people. You have made quite an impact on this world."

She was speaking the truth. Maybe not all of it but it was still truth. And he knew it. Why did that bother him? She knew him. Knew too much about him. About all of them. She was a liability. So why did he feel her to not be a threat?

"You get lost looking at all the stars like this. Looking at everything as if you had nothing to do with it. So easy to get lost." She said absentmindedly. Looking out these windows was like looking through the time gates. She hated it. And at the same time she could pry herself away from doing it.

Heero was unsure if she was referring to him or herself. It scared him to know that someone could read him so easily. And at the same time comforted to know that he was not alone in these feelings. Damn it! He should have better control over his emotions!

"Come." He turned around and made his way toward the door.

Setsuna tore her gaze away from the window and looked at him forcefully. She didn't like looking into his eyes like that. They were too familiar. It threw her off guard. "Where?" she asked him.

He stopped short of the door and turned away to face her. "To get you some food."

WuFei was busy arguing with Duo while Quatre and Trowa were busy eating and watching the spectacle with silent amusement. That is, until the strange woman walked in, followed by Heero. It suddenly became quiet, with the exception of WuFei's arguing. He hadn't seemed to have noticed that they had walked in yet.

"- and further more Maxwell. . . why did you stop talking all of the sudden?" WuFei looked around and saw the two walk in the galley. Duo cupped his hands over his crotch as she walked by. She couldn't help but smirk.

"Good evening Quatre Rebarba Winner, Duo Maxwell, Chang WuFei, Trowa Barton." She acknowledged them each with a nod of her head and sat down at one of the tables in the galley.

"Hey Setsuna." Duo said carefully. He didn't want to make the mistake of calling her anything other than her name again. His hands were still cupped over his sensitive area. "So Heero, what is she doing out?"

Heero glared at him. "Baka. You left her door unlocked."

Quatre stifled a laugh, as did Trowa. Duo smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Crap. He would most definitely here about this later from them. WuFei smirked at the glare Duo was receiving.

Serena beat the key shaped staff on the hard floor repeatedly. Getting really annoyed by now. She should have called the others by now. Why she didn't is a mystery to everyone including herself. "Come on! Work you stupid staff!" She beat it on the floor a few more times.

She gave up and pulled up her communicator. Using an all-broadband signal, she sent it to all the scouts. "Guys, come to the time gates right away. We, uh, have a problem." She turned it off before anyone could reply to her. She would hear enough as it was from them when they got there without getting an ear full over the communicator.

"Come on you stupid staff!" She knocked it against the hard floor a few more times. Futile hopes that it might just up and spring to life like the car did. When her father kicked at it. No such luck.

"Setsuna, you better be okay where ever you are."

"Who are you and who do you work for?" The light shined in her face, blinding her from seeing anything.

"Duo, we already went through that. Put the flash light away and let the woman eat." Quatre pulled Duo away from the table and out of the room. Needless to say, Duo resisted.

"Aw, man! I never get to interrogate the suspects!" He whined as Quatre forced him out the door.

Heero handed Setsuna a plate of food and sat down next to her with his own. WuFei and Trowa watched in confusion as the two sat there, eating their food, looking like they had not a care in the world.

"How did you get on the ship?" Trowa spoke up and looked at the woman. WuFei seemed to look at her curiously also. Heero had claimed that she arrived out of thin air.

"Actually, I'm not too sure about that myself." Setsuna answered coolly as she ate her food. Hey, she wasn't lying.

"Hmph. It doesn't matter. We should dispose of her. She is a liability and a threat." WuFei glared at the woman, who glared right back at him.

"She is no threat."

Everyone, including Setsuna, looked about suddenly at Heero. They guy who thinks everyone is an enemy? The guy who thinks everyone is a threat? The guy who doesn't even trust his closest comrades? Does not think a strange woman who appeared out of nowhere, right in front of the Gundams, doesn't think is a threat?

Quatre came back in without Duo and sat back down. "Heero is right. We cannot kill her."

"We will complete the mission. And then we will release her into the hands of the Preventors." Heero finished his meal and pushed the plate aside.

"Should we take turns standing guard at her door then?" Quatre asked.

"Negative. She is not a threat. All attention will be brought to the mission ahead of us." Heero stood up and left the room. Leaving Setsuna with Quatre, Trowa, and WuFei. They watched in shock. Was it just them, or was Heero acting a bit strange?

Setsuna walked about the ship, unwatched and unchecked. Considered not a threat. Even if she could be if she wanted to. It was Heero that had given her freedom over this ship and not locked in a room. This was unexpected of him. Nothing like his character that she had seen through the time gate.

He had a strange aura about him. One of familiarity. One that made her feel comfortable when she was around him. Comfortable like had never been before. Maybe it was because she was just a normal person here. Not the time guardian.

It was comforting in a strange way. She came to a large hanger. Most likely the hanger that she had first arrived in. Walking in cautiously, she looked about for her staff on the floor. Perhaps she had merely dropped it. No. They would have questioned her about it by now. Asking what it was or what it was for.

She looked up to see Heero sitting in the open cockpit of his Gundam. Most likely checking the systems and such, making sure they were in full working order. She smiled at him. Even though he could not see her. "Thank you." She left. Off to explore the rest of the ship.

Heero knew she was in the hanger with him. He could feel her gaze strait through the Gundanium armor. He wished he knew just why he felt so comfortable around her for no reason. It was just something about the way she looked at him. Her eyes. . . they were familiar. They were a soldiers eyes.


	3. What to do

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Meiou Setsuna or Heero Yuy or any of the setting for this story. Or any of the characters in Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. Hope that clarifies things a little. 

The outers and the inners were all giving Serena their worst glare they could give her. They didn't know how or why, but they knew that it was her fault. It was always her fault. Why shouldn't it be again?

Serena shied away from all the piercing looks she was getting. "Stop scowling at me!" She regained some of her lost courage and stepped forward, but just a little.

"Where is Setsuna mama?" Little Hotaru spoke up and looked about in confusion. They were at the time gates. Why wasn't she here? Everyone else looked about curiously, noticing a senshi member missing. The all looked back at Serena expectantly.

Serena felt a stab of guilt hit her. It wasn't really her fault. But it seemed like she was always given the blame. So much so that she started to take the blame automatically. She pulled out Setsuna's staff out from behind her and held it for the scouts to see. Some of them gasped.

"I don't know what happened. When I got here, I found the place empty and the staff lying next to the gate." She looked down at her feet. She thought she saw a glimpse of Setsuna when she got here. She was looking closely at the gate. When she called her name and. . .oh no!

"Could she have gone through the time gate?" Mina asked curiously. She looked at the outers who all shook their heads.

"No. Setsuna would not have gone anywhere without her staff." Michiru spoke as the other Haruka nodded her head in agreement. Hotaru didn't know what to do or say. Her adopted mother had just disappeared.

"Could she have fallen in the time gate?" Mako asked suggestively. Nobody really had any ideas as to where or why Setsuna would go anywhere. Without her staff that is.

"I find that to be highly doubtful." Ami spoke up she pulled out her pocket computer. She began hoping that it might in some why help her come up with an answer. She knew this time it wouldn't. "She is the time guardian. I can't see something like this happening without her knowing it beforehand."

"I'll do some fire readings. I don't know if it will help or not." Rie suggested. They all nodded their heads in agreement. "Serena, keep an eye on the time gates for us, would you?"

Serena nodded her head. Feeling all the more guilty. This was all her fault. Yet for some reason she failed to speak it aloud. The scouts left the time gate. Hotaru stayed behind. She walked up to her, noticing her sad and withdrawn expression.

"Serena?" She took her hand and brought her out of state of shock. She smiled faintly at Hotaru, but it quickly returned to a sad expression. This was her fault. She had to fix this herself somehow. "Hotaru, I'm so sorry."

Alarms began buzzing and screaming across the ship when she woke up in her room on the ship. Setsuna jumped up and ran out the door. Looking for the cause of the commotion. The halls were dark, save the blaring red lights on the wall.

"EMERGENCY. EMERGENCY." A mechanical voice spoke over the COM systems. Setsuna could take a hint.

She ran down the passage way as fast as she could. Trying to remember where she had come across the control room the other day. Movement caught her eye to her left. Trowa and Quatre were also running down the passageways. To where she did not know. But it was best decided that she should follow them. Find them, find the problem.

The control room burst open. Trowa and Quatre rushed in to where Heero and Duo were already sitting and working on the panel to shut the alarm off. Setsuna ran in the room just as the alarms went silent. Though the red lights were still flashing everywhere.

"Heero! What's going on!" Quatre looked over his shoulder and gasped at what he saw. His eyes were wide with fear. Setsuna felt something slightly wrong about the atmosphere. But she wasn't sure what.

"Micro Meteorites." Duo growled at himself. "Where the hell did they come from? Our scanners showed nothing."

"Cabin pressure is at 94 percent and falling. Oxygen is at 75 percent." Heero said monotonly. As if this were not a problem to him what so ever. Duo whimpered and noticeably. This falls into the VERY bad category.

"If we lost cabin pressure in the ship too quickly, we will have a major system shut down. We might not be able to get the ship running again." Trowa pushed the whimpering Duo aside and sat down at the console.

Setsuna looked back and forth to each of the pilots. What should she do? She was the person everyone back home looked to when there was a problem. The person who had a solution for everything. AND SHE DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! She could only be thankful for her calm exterior. God help her if she started acting like her hime'.

"The Gundam's could sustain us out in space, but not for very long. Not this far out in space." Quatre looked over his shoulder and looked at Setsuna standing behind them. He gulped at the thought of leaving her here. "And we couldn't leave an innocent here to die."

"Not innocent." WuFei walked in the control room and surveyed the damage over Heero's and Trowa'a shoulders. He grunted in response to what he saw. His eyes widened slightly. "Damn. This is a problem."

Setsuna glared coldly at him. No. Not innocent. But not guilty either. She watched him shudder slightly under her gaze. She smirked. Hoping that it was because of her that the bastard was feeling uncomfortable.

She noticed how quiet it had become all of the sudden. No one was speaking. She looked at each of the pilots in turn. And saw that four of them all had their gaze on Heero. His eyes looked in conflict as he looked at the console in front of him.

He looked up suddenly and turned his head to look at the pilots one at a time. Until his gaze fell on her. For a moment longer than it had on the others. She saw that they were looking at him for a solution. For a response. An answer. Like the scouts did with her.

As those hard blue eyes fell on her, she felt like the front that she had put up, that she had put so much effort into creating, to keep her emotions in check, came crashing down. Shattering like glass on the floor. She felt like those eyes had seen into her soul. No matter how short a period they had looked at her.

Heero looked back to the console a moment before he stood up. He walked over to the wall and pressed a button on it. The wall slid open to reveal some weird looking suits.

"Everyone put on a space suit." He ordered. Everyone moved quickly to comply. Including Setsuna. Once everyone got a suit on, he turned to all of them again. "Wufei, secure the Gundam's outside of the ship immediately. If we do lose power the Gundam's will do us no good locked in the hanger."

WuFei nodded and ran out of the console. Setsuna suddenly felt very queasy as she felt herself begin to float in the air. Trowa shut the artificial gravity off in order to work faster around the ship.

"Trowa, Quatre, do everything you can to keep the system up and running for as long as you can. With the system malfunctions, expect possible fires on the ship." Quatre and Trowa nodded their heads at him as Quatre sat down in the seat Heero had left.

"Duo, work on sealing the holes on the inside of this ship caused my the Micro Meteorites. I will work on sealing them on the outside of this ship." Duo nodded his head but stopped to look shockingly at Heero.

"But Heero, the Micro Meteorites! We don't know if there are more! You could die-" He was cut off by a sharp glare from Heero. And noticed the looks of Trowa and Quatre as well when they heard where he was going.

"Life comes cheaply Duo. Especially my own. Better one of us dies that all of us die. If we want to survive we have to keep this ship up and in running order. We cannot fail this mission." Heero turned around and walked down the passageway. Duo nodded sadly as did the other two pilots and went about to work.

Setsuna, after looking at everyone, knew that Heero really did put his duties above everything else. And his friends too. Though she knew he would probably never say it. She followed him down the passageway.

As he was turning a corner, he saw that she was following him. "Where are you going?" He asked none to easily. It was bad enough other peoples lives were at risk. Now he had to deal with one more.

"What does it look like? I'm helping you." She retorted just as harshly. If they guy wanted to be an ass, then she would be one too. Though this guy was more tolerable than WuFei was.

Heero was about to tell her off when she glared at him coldly. He gulped and his eyes widened ever so slightly. Is this what other people felt when he glared at them? He suddenly regretted ever doing to Duo. He smirked at her. "Hn." He grunted and continued down the passageway with her at his side.

They walked into a room and Heero closed and sealed it. He released the air lock as a small door slowly opened. Letting them out into the vastness of space.

Setsuna was not very accustomed to weightlessness. And quite frankly felt like she might throw up anytime. She tried to hold it down. Inside of a space suit was not a good place to vomit. Unless she were looking to choke on it. Weightlessness. Something else to add to her list of things she hated. Right below cockroaches.

Heero handed her a small jet pack and adjusted it to her shoulders before doing so with his own. They exited the ship and floated about. He seemed to be looking for something. He noticed the lost expression on her face. "Look for any signs of gas escaping the ship." He looked about before moving onto another section of the ship.

"01, Gundam's have been secured outside of this ship. Awaiting further instructions." WuFie's voice spoke over the COM systems in their suits.

"Affirmative. Hold position." He continued to look about the ship. Setsuna slightly behind him. Looking over everything he had, double- checking his checks. Something to the right caught her eye. A white gaseous substance was leaking out of the ship. She tapped Heero on the shoulder and pointed it to him. He nodded and made his way in that direction.

"The pistol like device on you hip, hand it to me." He held up his hand and waited for her to hand it to him. She suddenly realized that he was talking to her. She pulled it off and handed it to him.

He pointed it at the tiny hole in the ships hull. A gel like substance came out of it and covered the hole. Turning almost immediately into a hard solid. He stood up and handed it back to her.

"02. Do you have the locations of the leaks in the ship yet?" Heero spoke again into the COM system.

"Yes. We have three leaks. Sections 4, 8, and 13. Leaks are sealed from the inside. Awaiting further instruction Heero." Duo's replied.

"Affirmative. Leak sealed in section 8. Moving to the next section." Heero and Setsuna moved into the direction of the next closest leak. He stopped just before he got the next hole when they both heard something beeping irregularly.

"What is that?" She looked at him when she saw that the beeping was coming from him. He shrugged and continued to work on the leak. After she had handed it back to him.

"Oxygen canister on the suit was low. I have five minutes left of oxygen." He stated monotonously. He sealed the hole and stood up. Preparing his jet pack for the next hole.

Setsuna's eyes widened. "WHAT?" She screamed at him. Unbelieving that he could be so calm, or care so little for himself.

"Damn it onna!" WuFei screamed into the com. "Turn down the volume level of your com system before you break my ear drum!"

Heero started off toward the next hole. Followed by Setsuna who glared at him the whole way there. Even if he didn't see. The only damn person here who trusted her and now he was going to kill himself. Damn idiot. It sounded too much like something she might do. Which made her hate it even more.

It took them a good three minutes to get to the next section. He sealed the hole. She saw his hands shake slightly. The effects of breathing his own carbon dioxide. The hole was sealed and she saw him start to lose consciousness. "Mission completed." He stated before losing it.

She grabbed his arm and moved back in the direction of the air lock. As quickly as she could with only one jet pack. After a few minutes she returned to the air lock and pushed the buttons on the control panel furiously until the door finally shut. Damn it! It sucked knowing nothing about how this universe worked. The air came streaming into the room. She pulled off her helmet and shrugged to pull of his own.

Thankfully, he gasped in air as it was pulled off. She turned him on his stomach and patted his back.

Heero looked up to see he was back in the air lock. Setsuna smile faintly at him. He locked eyes with her. He never saw anyone so happy to see him alive. At least, not in the sense that she was looking at him. Her face showed only a faint smile, but he could see it in her eyes. The look that said she was intensely gratified that he had not died.

He opened his mouth a few times. Trying to find the words to say for helping him complete his mission. And in essence, helping him complete the mission ahead of them.

She smiled wryly at him. "Your welcome."

He smirked at her; thankful to her again that he did not have to say it.

Duo rushed into the room and stopped when he saw what was in the room. Heero looked away and Setsuna blushed slightly when she realized that they were staring at one another. But Duo didn't seem to notice this.

He whistled. "Man, you sure make that suit look good, babe." Duo smiled a trademark grin. His hand covered his mouth when he realized what he just said. Or rather, the last word of what he said. He moved his hand from his mouth and moved to cover his crotch wearily.

Setsuna stood up and glared at him coldly. She took a single step in his direction. That's all it took to send Duo running and screaming from the room down the hallway. Not stopping to look back or to remove his hands from his crotch.

Setsuna smirked. As did the other four pilotswhenTrowa, Quatre, and WuFeistepped in the doorwaylong enough to seeDuo running off. Heero had to cough to avoid laughing.


	4. A bored Setsuna

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gudam Wing or Sailor Moon or space or blah, blah, blah..

Setsuna sighed slightly as she absent-mindedly wandered the space ship. Feeling increasingly bored. Usually, this feeling was not unknown to her. She was normally forced to stand at the time gate for prolonged periods of time with nothing to do but watch as other peoples lives progressed.

But since she had come to be here, she was no longer forced to remain at the time gates. Which gave her free time. Wanting to do something with that time and having nothing to do. And her, being the Senshi OF Time, could only find this to be ironically sad in her perspective.

After an amount of roaming about, she made her way to the observatory again. Watching space pass her by like everything else seemed to do before her. She got into this rut at least once a week. She sighed again. Wishing she had something she could fill the seeming void in her life.

"WuFei Chang." She acknowledged his presence in the room. Stepping out of the shadows, he walked forward to stand next to her as the both of them stared out the window. Looking at the bleak darkness brightened only by the distant stars.

He drew a small breath before he began. His face looking slightly strained. "You have grown in my respect, Setsuna." He said carefully. Remembering what happened to Duo when he failed to call her by her name. "Anyone who can make Duo run that quickly deserves some respect." He said with half a smile. Recalling Duos fear stricken face.

He had wanted to remark about her abilities in the face of danger and the mission. He gave her great credit for that. Taking initiative and risking her life when she didn't have to. Though he would never tell her that. Something told him that he didn't have to with this woman. That she already knew him He just couldn't figure out how.

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and smirked. From what she had seen of this guy in the time gates, saying what he just said to her right then, probably took a lot of effort. And she didn't expect him to say it again.

They stood there like that for a long while. Staring out the window. Having really nothing to say to one another. Although an understanding of sorts did come to pass between them.

"She would be proud of you, WuFei." He turned his gaze toward her curiously and surprisingly. "You don't have to question it." She finished. Keeping her gaze strait ahead.

WuFei could onlyguess howshe knew what his thoughts were on. At first he was angry that she had pried into his life. But it drifted away quickly at what he realized she had said. His face became hard and he continued to stare out ahead of his at the stars. But the sadness could be seen in his eyes. "I'm glad someone thinks so."

The silence was only broken a few minutes later when WuFei's watch began to beep. He looked at it and grunted. Making his way towards the door. He stopped suddenly and turned to look at her. "Breakfast will be served in a few minutes."

"Breakfast?" She repeated in question. She had completely lost track of time while she had been walking about and looking out the window. But then, she was always something of an insomniac.

"I know." He replied in understanding. "Its easy to lose track of time when in space. The time zones between the colonies can also get confusing." He began down the passageway towards the galley. While she followed him silently. "You do not have to walk behind me."

"Out of respect, I will. Besides, I don't know my way around here yet." A small smile crept onto her lips as they walked through the seemingly empty ship. She remembered that the five of them are on a mission. "Just what is the mission that you five are on?" She asked. Not really expecting an answer from him.

"That isn't information I'm about to give to anyone, let alone a stow away." He answered a little gruffly. "But if you wish, you may ask Yuy. He trusts you more that the rest of us. Though I'm not sure what he knows that I don't."

Setsuna nodded her head while making a mental note to ask Yuy about it later. "Is he the leader of the five of you pilots?" She asked him. Remembering how they had looked to him earlier for a solution to the ships pressurization problem. WuFei looked to answer her question with an open mouth, but closed it quickly. Looking to be in thought to her question.

WuFei never really thought about it before. "We really don't have a leader. We are a team. We each have our strength. We each draw from the other what we need." He replied to her. But still looked to be in thought about it. "Though I suppose technically, Quatre could be called our leader. He is the one that keeps this group held together and functioning. Rather than going our separate ways, as we are used to."

He wondered just why he was explaining all this to her. He felt as if she already knew most of this stuff already. Unless she was bluffing. Or maybe she just wanted to hear it from him. Yuy did say they could trust her. "When it comes to Yuy, that becomes difficult to explain. You could say he runs the operation. Quatre keeps us together while Yuy runs everything else. He is the one that keeps his cool at all times. Always knows what needs to be done. And not afraid to do it. So we follow him."

Setsuna listened to him while her thoughts drifted elsewhere. Heero was so much like her, it was frightening. Both bound by duties and responsibilities they would risk their life to uphold. The both of them. They had both been forced these responsibilities on them. And both had been forced to push aside their emotions to do it.

When the two of them entered the galley together, Quatre's and Duo's jaw fell open. Watching as WuFei failed to insult Setsuna and walked side by side to the table. Trowa didn't have his mouth open, but if you looked close enough, you could tell that his eyebrows had raised about a centimeter higher than there normal position.

Quatre almost forgot to set down the plates of food and began apologizing to her and WuFei. At the same time unable to find a way to ask just how or why Setsuna had managed to gain WuFei's respect.

Duo, on the other hand, had a different theory. Putting his hands behind his back, he slouched in his chair and grinned at his fellow pilot. "You know, its not everyday you see WuFei walk into a room with a woman and not have him insult her. I can't help but wonder if the two of you. . ." He wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

WuFei's face turned red with anger at Duo's suggestion. Which was Duo's point. While Setsuna scowled at him. Wishing that she had her staff to whack him in the head with right then. The scowl slowly turned into a smirk. As she noticed that he had conveniently placed himself across from her at the table. And was slouching greatly in his chair.

Leaning back in her own chair, she slouched slightly herself. Looking nothing more than content to the world around her and make herself more comfortable in her own chair. Only to deliver a swift kick to him under the table. Where his legs should be widely spread apart.

Everyone at the table heard a loud "THWACK" noise and looked at Duo, to see his eyes grow really large. Slowly, he moved his hands out from behind his head and lowered them under the table. He fell backwards in his chair to the floor. Clutching that which had recently become more precious than his braid. Sobbing quietly to himself.

WuFei was grinning ear to ear. He turned around to look the woman whom he had come to respect more and more recently. "Setsuna, you and I are going to get along just fine."

Heero walked into the galley and stepped over Duo, looking almost like he hadn't noticed him curled up in a fetal position on the floor at all. He stood Duo's chair up and sat himself in it "Duo, when you're done, the left rear engine number 762 seeds to be looked at."

Duo nodded slightly and began to slowly crawl his way out of the room into the passageway while he whimpered visibly. Heero helped himself to Duo's untouched breakfast. WuFei, Quatre, and even Trowa all broke out in laughter. While Heero and Setsuna shared similar smirks.

-

Serena beat the staff against the floor a few more times just to make sure that it would not work. Or might work for that matter. Hotaru watched curiously as Serena used all methods to torture to the poor staff to get it to work.

She was about to give up when suddenly the time gates flared to life. Serena squealed with joy while Hotaru jumped up to see what would happen with the time gates. A graying mist appeared before the gate, but other than that, no images. They noted with some disappointment.

Serena ran her hand over the staff while watching the time gate. Hoping that something would happen. When her hand came across something she didn't notice on the staff before. Looking at it, if felt like a button, but she couldn't see it. Unsurely, she pressed it.

The gates flared to life again. This time an image appeared over the mist. A bunch of oddly dressed ninja people at a ninja school were fighting. "Hah!" Serena exclaimed. "All this time we thought it was magic. Turns out this thing had buttons on it."

She pointed the staff at the gates like you would a T.V. remote and pushed the button again to see the image be replaced by another. This one had a bunch a muscular men with glowing blonde hair.

"Oh! I've seen this dimension before!" she went to explain it to Hotaru incase she hadn't seen this one before. "This one had a bunch of powerful good aliens to fight to protect earth from evil bad aliens and-"

Serena didn't have a chance to finish as Hotaru put her hand on Serena's and looked pleadingly at her. "Please Serena-sama. I want my Setsuna-mama."

Serena smiled down at her. "Of course, firefly. Don't worry. We'll bring Setsuna back. I promise." She looked back at the gate and began to flip through the channels more quickly. Looking for any sign of Setsuna.

After about an hour, looking though all sorts of unusual dimensions, she started to go through the channels even faster. Not knowing just how many different dimensions there were. For all she knew, they were limitless.

"WAIT!" Hotaru exclaimed as she was flipping through the channels. Serena stopped flipping to look at the dimension they had stopped at. One where people fought with weird monsters that same out of balls.

"Go back a few channels." Hotaru told her and Serena flipped back a few channels. Looking for any sign of Setsuna. Finding a woman appear on the mist with green hair pulled up in two half buns, they both exclaimed "Setsuna!"

"But where is she?" Serena wondered out loud. As though the staff could here her, the image back up and both saw that Setsuna was on a space ship. Flying about in space. The image focused back on Setsuna again.

"Setsuna-mama is in space on a space ship!" Hotaru exclaimed happily. Glad to have found her at all. And she thought it was cool too that she was in space. She had always wanted to go to space.

Serena handed Hotaru the time staff and took a few steps backward. "Don't worry Hotaru. I'll bring Setsuna back. Everything will be okay." She got a running start and made a run at the time gates. Only to pass strait though the mist and land on the other side of the gate.

Looking about and seeing that the mist still surrounded her, she walked through the gate again. Reappearing in front of Hotaru again. They both looked sadly at Setsuna in the image. They found her, but what good was that when they could not get to her?

Hotaru leaned the staff against the time gate and the both of them sat down in front of the gate to watch what it was that Setsuna was doing or what she was going to do. The scene changed again. Setsuna was now sitting at a table eating breakfast with five cute guys.

"Whoa! Sets-chan is making a lot of cute guy friends in that place! Go Setsuna!" Serena cheered her on through the gate. Watching the scene s if it were a cheesy romance story. (Ironic, ne?)

Hotaru took the moment to study the other people in the image. One of the guys looked kind of familiar. But she couldn't figure out where. Odd.

Unnoticed by the both of them, the staff and fallen into the gate. But not to fall to the other side of the gate. Inside the Gundam hanger of the ship, no one noticed or sensed the bright flash of light and the clatter of a staff that landed in the hanger. More importantly into the cockpit of a familiar and open gundam.

Short chappy and I am sorry. Falling into a bit of a rut with this story. Don't worry it shall continue. RR please, Hopeful the next chapter will have more to it. Soon, the mission begins.


End file.
